Mistletoe
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Jack, Ianto and a piece of mistletoe? Well, what did you expect to happen? Merry Christmas everyone!


**Title: Mistletoe**

**Summary: Ianto doesn't want to be alone for Christmas but, of course, Jack would never let him be alone would he? Mistletoe, Christmas and the boys. Merry Christmas! **

**Author's Note: This is my Secret Santa present for (Someone who can play percussion, please insert drum roll here.) LOLLY! Merry Christmas Lolly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Torchwood. _**

* * *

"Well, have a good Christmas everyone," said Jack as the rest of the Torchwood team made their slowly way towards the door and out into the biting cold wind of Christmas Eve. The sky was dark and there was a sort of nervous anticipation in the atmosphere. Gwen smiled as they hesitated in the doorway. They weren't even meant to be working that day but there'd been an unexpected Weevil attack that Jack couldn't handle on his own so, of course, they'd all been drafted in to help. It was good to think she was now going home to see Rhys.

Jack forced a warm, happy smile on his face as Gwen kissed him lightly on the cheek with an excited, "Merry Christmas, Jack."

"You too Gwen. See you in a few days," he said with a grin as he hugged her tightly before she stood back and waited for the others. They were going to walk to the car park together.

"If we're lucky enough to get that long without an alien attack of some sort. Something nearly always happens on Christmas day," Owen joked as he clapped Jack on the back as he headed out the tourist office. Everyone laughed slightly as they remembered the news coverage from previous Christmases. Aliens seemed to be getting braver and braver.

"Have a good Christmas, Jack," Toshiko said quietly as she followed Owen to the door.

"Thanks Tosh," Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it before she could escape. She blushed prettily and then hurried outside, pulling her coat tighter around her.  
"C'mon Ianto!" Gwen called, "I'm sure paperwork can wait till after Christmas." She smiled and waited for the young Welshman to follow her out of the Hub but he hung back slightly.

"No," he said eventually, "I think I'll wait. I've got something to finish here."  
"Oh, alright then," she said, "Merry Christmas!" Then the three of them were gone - Owen, Tosh and Gwen.

As soon as the door was shut, Jack turned around to see Ianto Jones standing idly by the coffee machine with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yan?" Jack said quietly.

"Yes, Jack?" the young man said without looking up.

"You alright?" Jack asked concernedly noticing that Ianto was still drying the same cup over and over again.

"Yeah," Ianto said distractedly, "Yeah. I'm fine. I just… I just. I don't really want to be on my own for Christmas."

"I thought you were going to your parents?" Jack said, confusion written on his face.

"Not anymore. They're visiting my Uncle. There's hardly enough room for him in that house let alone my parents _and _me too…" Ianto trailed off sadly. He put the cup back in the cupboard and sighed.

"Well, we can't have you on your own, can we?" Jack said with a sudden buoyant grin. Ianto looked at him blankly for a minute before catching on.

"Oh…" Ianto breathed, eyes widening slightly.

"Did you really think I'd send you away?" Jack asked incredulously, "Honestly, Ianto."

"Well," Ianto mumbled, looking at the ground apologetically. Jack grinned boyishly and stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets, evidently looking for something. When he found it, he tugged it out with a triumphant smirk. He held it out for Ianto to see before waving it in the air above them.

"Mistletoe," Ianto whispered. He knew at once where this was going. Jack leaned in closer to the Welshman and smiled softly. He could smell the familiar smell of Ianto's aftershave and the warm heat coming from his body.

"Can't have Christmas without mistletoe!" Jack said wolfishly. Ianto laughed gently as Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed their lips together.

Thirty seconds later, the mistletoe lay discarded on the ground beside them.

* * *

Ianto woke slowly the next morning, almost as though a warm glow was filling his head and alerting him to the new day gently. He blinked quietly and opened his eyes. He was lying in Jack's bed. He could feel at once the only thing covering him was the sheet and he blushed slightly. Then he remembered everything that had happened the night before and smiled.

Jack too was awake. He turned and looked at the other man with a drowsy and contented smile. "It's Christmas," the Captain informed him with a sparkle in his pale eyes.

Ianto looked around at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table. Nine o' clock in the morning. "So it is."

"Merry Christmas, Yan," Jack said taking Ianto's hand in his and squeezing it.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," Ianto replied happily as he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. This was already one of the best Christmas mornings he'd had in a long time.


End file.
